Random Lee Crackfics
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Wow.....a bunch of Rock Lee crackfics. What can I say? :P they suck, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Rock Lee…..wish I did…. CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC CRACKFIC

0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lights in the club were multicolored and bright, bathing each of the dancers in their own, unique flavor.

Each dancer had their own theme.

The one on the far left table was a military girl, the one nearest the bar was a cop girl, and the others were assorted themes as well.

The strobe lights in this place were enough to give you a seizer, but it gave it that something extra.

This club was famous and very very popular.

Its popularity due in most part to one extremely talented dancer.

And everynight, amidst the sickeningly green light, a shout of "THAT'S RIGHT LEE! SHAKE YOUR GOODS!" was heard from one unusually rowdy fellow in green.

And of course, Lee shook those goods.

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000OOOOOOOOO000000

Hahah if any of you have seen the Naruto Abridged Series ep 17 (I think) then you get this joke XD. If not, it's still a random crackfic 3


	2. Present

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Rock Lee would be Hokage and Orochimaru would be at Neverland Ranch with his twin.

0000000OOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000OOOO0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000OOOOOO

It was a terrible cold winter night. Naruto's "stealthy" bright orange jumpsuit was doing anything but keeping him warm. Same went for the large package he was carrying to Sakura's.

"Damn it's cold. But I have to keep going. Sakura's just going to DIE for this present." Naruto muttered as he pushed himself forward.

Sasuke saw Naruto walk by with a present and couldn't resist tossing a small snowball at Naruto's head.

By that, I mean he chucked a snowball the size of the present at Naruto's head as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?" Naruto yelled. The present was on the ground and shivering slightly. "Crap. If it's broken, you'll have to pay for it!" Naruto shouted as he ran from Sasuke.

"What's eating him?" Sasuke thought, but was distracted as his older brother (A/N: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3333333333) walked by and he pounced on him.

Naruto almost broke Sakura's door down when he finally got to her house.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO?!" She then caught sight of the large present, squealed and ripped it open. "OMG NARUTO IT'S JUST WHAT I WANTED!!!" She screamed with pleasure.

For out popped Rock Lee in a G-string.

00000OOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000OOOOOOO000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000

Wow that was worst than the last one! OMG hahahah this is rly boring and not rly worth reading, but if u have read this far, then HAHAH. These suck XD


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, you can bet that Tsunade would be an AA-cup and Chouji would have heart problems. It's not natural to eat that much unless you're a certain middle school science teacher…

000000000000OOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000OOOOOOOOOO00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOO

His siblings noticed that Gaara had been in a really good mood for a while now. Well, a good mood for Gaara is a like a tornado on crack. They wondered why, but dared not ask for fear that the mood would shatter.

They suspected it had something to do with him locking himself in his room for a few hours everyday, but the Sand Siblings had the strange and overwhelming urge to stay away.

Neji was the first to notice, being the genius that he was, that Lee had been missing for a week. He attempted to alert his teacher, but he seemed to be preoccupied with teaching the log he thought was Lee to dance.

"Hey Neji, is it just me or has Lee been a little less…"youthful" than usual" Tenten whispered to her teammate.

"Hn." Neji replied in what he thought was an elaborate sentence. They continued with their training like normal. Little did they know that at the exact same moment, off in the Land of Sand, their "beloved" teammate was tied up in a closet being approached by a tall figure with a whip made of sand.

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOO

These things are called crackfics for a reason…..XD


End file.
